tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Gajakumbha-Jātaka
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Jataka >>'Gajakumbha-Jātaka' 'Source': Adapted from Archaic Translation by H.T. Francis and R.A. Neil ---- JATAKA No. 345 GAJAKUMBHA-JATAKA "Should a flame sweep," etc.--This story was told by the Master at Jetavana monastery, concerning a slothful Brother(Monk). He was, it was said, of gentle birth and lived at Shravasti city. And after giving a hearty consent to the teaching and joining the holy order, he became slothful, and as regards practice of the righteous path, questions and answers, enlightened devotion and the round of monks duties, he did not fully enter into them, being overcome by his obsessive sins, and was always to be found at public lounging-places. The Brethren(Monks) discussed his sloth in the Hall of Truth, saying, "Such an one, Sirs, after taking to holy order of disciples, into monkhood in so excellent a faith that leads to salvation (nirvana), is continually slothful and lazy, and overcome by his obsessive sins." When the Master came and inquired what the Brethren(Monks) were assembled to discuss, on being told what it was, he said, "Not now only, Brethren, but formerly too was he slothful." And so saying he told an old-world tale. ---- Once upon a time when Brahmadatta was reigning in Benares, the Bodhisattva became his valued minister. The king of Benares was of a slothful nature, and the Bodhisattva went about considering some means to stir up the king. Now one day the king went to his garden, accompanied by his minister, and while wandering about there he saw a slothful tortoise. Lazy creatures like these, they say, though they are in motion a whole day, move only just an inch or two. The king on seeing it asked, saying, "Friend, what is its name?" The Bodhisattva answered, "The creature is called a tortoise, great king; and is so lazy that though it is in motion all day, it only moves just an inch or two." And addressing it he said, "Ho! Sir Tortoise, yours is a slow motion. Supposing a conflagration arose in the forest, what would you do?" And with this he spoke the first stanza: Should a flame sweep through the grove, Leaving blackened path behind, How, Sir Waddler, slow to move, Way of safety could you find? The tortoise on hearing this repeated the second stanza: Holes on every side were many, Chinks there be in every tree, Here a refuge will be found Or an end of us it will be. On hearing this the Bodhisattva gave utterance to two stanzas: Whosoever did hurry when he should rest, And delays long when utmost speed is best, Destroys the slender fabric of his welfare, As withered leaf is crushed beneath the heel. But they who wait early nor haste too soon, Fulfil their purpose, as orbits the moon. The king, hearing the words of the Bodhisattva, from then on was no longer lazy. ---- The Master, having ended his lesson, identified the Birth: "At that time the slothful Brother(Monk) was the tortoise, and I myself was the wise councillor."